ronriseofkingsfandomcom-20200216-history
Holy Roman Empire
The Holy Roman Empire have the power of Dominion. They replace the French. Game Info Faction Type: Catholic National Bonuses: *Receive a free supply wagon each time a new seige factory is built *Receive a free General each time a new Fort is built *Siege factory units 25% cheaper and 50% faster *Start with Lumber Mill, and upgrades for free *Woodcutters holds +2 citizens *+10% Commerce cap on Timber Unique Units: *Solduri 1 => Palatinate Guard 2 => Doppelsoldner 3 *Swiss musketeer 3 *Franconian Spear Retinue 1 => Halberdiers 2 => Halberdier Guardsmen 3 Mercenaries: *1 Breton Sniper *2 Armenian *3 Battle Wagon; Tuscan Condottiere Faction summary '''Settlements: '''Aachen; Köln; Lübeck; Mainz; Fellin; Augsburg; Mailand; Leipzig; Hannover; Stuttgart; Bolzen; Innsbruck; Landeck; Reutte; Nuremberg; Bremen; Waiblingen; Halle; Spandau; Talinn; Hamburg; Dresden; Danzig; Paide; Constance; Trier; Luttich; Koblenz; Heidelberg; Rakvere; Pärnu; Narva; Kassel; Marburg; Carinthia; Krajina; Königsberg; Bern; Imst; Schwaz; Kufstein; Kitzbühel; Lienz; Riga; Karlsbad; Marienbad; Franzensbad '''Leaders: '''Rudolf, Lothar, Otho, Charles the Bald, Frederick Redbeard, Frederick Hohenstaufen, Manfred, Konrad History The story of the Holy Roman Empire begins when the Franks, a Germanic tribe, settled in Gaul (France) and conquered the other tribes in Northwestern Europe, establishing the Merovingian Dynasty from 500 to 751. It is during this time that the Germans adopted Christianity. The Frankish Kingdom continued to expand gaining more power, reaching its zenith under the rule of Charlemagne (768 to 814). He established the Carolingian dynasty and formed what was called the Holy Roman Empire. It held territory from the Spanish marches into central Germany and south into the Northern half of Italy. After Charlemagne's death the Empire broke up into three parts. The Eastern Franks, which became France, the Eastern Franks, which became Germany, and the Middle Kingdom which was the territory between the two. However pressures from invading Vikings and Magyars from the North and East caused the Eastern Frankish Kingdom to break up into a number of small Kingdoms and city-states. These polities were loosely affiliated and elected a King Conrad I (911 A.D. to 918 A.D) from the Duchy of Saxony. He established the Saxon dynasty and his grandson Otto I also known as Otto the Great managed to halt the Magyars westward expansion and also managed to absorb the Middle Kingdom. He then took the title Holy Roman Emperor. However this move also caused the German Kings who was still an elected position to spend too much involved with Italian politics and to neglect the governing of Germany itself. The Saxon dynasty ended in 1024 A.D. and power pasted to a Frankish tribe who establishes the Salian dynasty (1024 A.D. to 1125 A.D.) This period saw the various duchies grow in power and a break down in relationship between the King and the Church, which further weakened an already ineffectual monarchy. In 1138 A.D. the Kingdom again was rested by another Duchy of Swabia who established the Hohenstaufen Dynasty. One of its Kings, Frederick Barbarossa attempted to reassert imperial power which resulted in a war against the Papacy and its allied states. In the end he failed in his goal despite winning many battles, and in fact his years at war in Italy allowed the other German princes to become even stronger. They began to colonize eastwards into Slavic territory. The Order of the Teutonic Knights was also formed at this time being the most notable in the effort to the eastward colonization. The various German principalities eventually became more and more fragmented as inheritance split each polity into ever-smaller parts. This period was called the Great Interregnum (1256 A.D. to 1273 A.D.) The anarchy of the Great Interregnum ended when Rudolf of Habsburg (in Austria) was elected King-Emperor. The Habsburgs with only a few interruptions continued to rule Germany until the dissolution of the Holy Roman Empire in 1806 A.D. It was by no means a fast recovery nor did it mean the Emperor had any real power, in fact the Habsburgs were more concerned with enriching their family holdings then governing Germany. Some principalities degenerated to no more then robber barons that would rob travelers in their territory in order to sustain their holdings. However by the 16th century A.D. that Germany due to its central location in Europe became extremely active in international trade. Local alliances between various polities saw the rise of the Hanseatic League and Switzerland as a virtually independent state from the Holy Roman Empire in 1499 A.D. Intellectual growth in Germany accompanied the expansion and economic empowerment. Several Universities were founded during this time, as well as the invention of movable type by Gutenberg in 1450 A.D. During this time Maximillian of Austria created the Landsknecht in order to protect his holding in the Netherlands against France. These troops became the most sought after mercenaries by the European powers because of their excellent training and reputation. Category:Factions Category:Spoiler Category:Incomplete